151807-wildstar-coming-to-steam
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Much luck and well wishes! Thanks for an incredible game and I look forward to a bright future. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I reaaaaalllly hope so. New players probably wouldn't pick up on how bad that is right away because most won't have alts at first, but buying bundles of things really makes no sense if you have more than one character and we really don't need anything putting people off right now. Here's hoping for a smooth Steam launch! | |} ---- How so? Since it only runs on Windows anyway I'm unaware of anything that limits someone from using 2FA. | |} ---- ---- ---- DC's and random lag have been going ever since they moved to the megaserver hosting location just before drop 3. The thread about them and tracing to the exact nodes that lagged (inside the datacenter) ran for nearly 100 pages and lead to nothing. I don't expect anything to change if NCSoft cant spank the datacenter to fix their shit. Not sure if they care, or if they pay enough to guarantee a good service to all clients. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Eh they failed over and over so its expected to get slammed on steam. The game itself is good but the company behind it is shit and reviews are based on both and as good as wildstar is it doesnt make up for the shit show of a company behind it. | |} ---- ---- Unlike most people think, the F2P lag was not as much about the amount of people, it was more about the huge bug causing a massive bottleneck at the account / inventory server that slowed everything to crawl. How do we know that? Cos it kept lagging even during the nights / early mornings when the amount of people was way below than what we had during primetime. The F2P Disaster happened cos they wanted to push drop 6 and F2P live at the same time, without first trying drop 6 with any reasonable number of people. It would've lagged even without F2P the amount we had in drop 5. (ie: if it was simply just about servers not being able to handle the amount, it would've died down in early mornings / late nights, but it didnt. The loot lag stayed until the server restart, pretty much irregardless of the player amount) Edited June 4, 2016 by PAcifisti | |} ---- This is absurd. The level of hate WildStar gets is NOT deserved - not the game, and not Carbine. People rage about stuff that was changed over a year ago! And they gleefully crap on it because of an infantile need to see something they didn't like once get buried, no matter who enjoys it. | |} ---- Naunet, You're not allowed to admit on the Internet that your arguments are wrong. Nor are you alllowed to admit you were wrong. And hating on game is a cool thing to do. Don't you want to be cool? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Either you haven't been on Steam long or I am some other program going by the same name as Steam. There are sheep in steam as much as any other platform, the fact that I have to cherry pick reviews for some games I bought on there to find for my entertainment leads me to believe that.... just saying. Edited June 6, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- GJ Captain Obvious! We promote you to Commander Obvious due to your heroic rescue! | |} ---- ---- 432 reviews now, only 77 are negative. | |} ---- ----